Des instants Inoubliables
by SwingDiablo
Summary: Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil, pas de chose noir à sortir des boîtes de mouchoirs. RW/DM ainsi que HG/PP
1. C'est le début en faite

Résumé : Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil, pas de chose noir à sortir des boîtes de mouchoirs. RW/DM ainsi que HG/PP

Je tiens quand même à préciser que c'est ma première fanfiction. -hurlements de fans hystériques-

Disclaimer ( ou le truc que j'ai toujours rêvé de dire depuis que lis des histoires ici. ) : Je suis un homme. A moins que J. K. Rowling nous cache des choses... Donc bien évidemment je suis pauvre, et j'gagne rien du tout.

Disclaimer 2 : J'ai emprunté le nom du magazine "Sorciers et grosses baguettes magiques" tout l'honneur revient donc à julielal, à qui je n'ai jamais parlé. Et qui sera prié de ne jamais lire mes histoires, parce que j'ai pas envie.

Donc voilà : Des instants Inoubliables.

Chapitre 1 : C'est le début en faite.

La main d'Hermione Granger siffla dans l'air avec une vélocité impressionnante et vint s'écraser sur la joue d'un grand rouquin désemparé répondant au doux nom de Ron Weasley qui, visiblement ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ça, Hermione aussi d'ailleurs, aaaaaaah ! L'instinct féminin... Le temps semblait s'être arrêté puis, comme un barrage cédant, le flot d'injures au quelle s'attendait en premier Ron arriva résonnant sur les murs du rez de chaussé d'un Poudlard vide en cette heure de repas :

-Idiot ! Imbécile ! Vil petite crapule ! Tu... je... espèce de... ( ne rigolé pas, dans un vrai moment de colère trouver des insultes est extrêmement difficile. ) finalement elle opta pour : Ron Weasley tu n'es qu'une erreur dans le processus de l'évolution de l'espèce ! ( -Même dans ces moments là, elle reste assez lucides pour m'insulter intelligemment pensa Ron. ) Comment à tu osé ?

-... Mais... euh... 'Mione c'est des choses qui ne se contrôle pas...

-Ah ben oui ! Ce n'est plus de ta faute maintenant ! La robe de Lavande s'est enlevé toute seul ? Ainsi que le reste de ses habits, si jamais je n'avais pas réussi à ouvrir cette fichue porte !

-Hum...chaud, bloqué dans salle de classe … marmonna t'il. Écoute Hermione, je suis sûr que c'était un coup monté d'elle, et malgré tout ça j'ai essayé de résister, mais... Je suis un homme !

-Donc ton excuse est « Je suis un homme » ? Hermione avait repris contenance, maintenant un visage froid et de marbre cachait l'ouragan de rage qui envahissais son esprit.

-Je suis désolé... murmura t'il. Je te jure que cela ne se reproduira plus ! Il leva la tête avec espoir... et sa mâchoire se décrocha, Hermione était déjà dix mètre devant lui. Ron courait en face du grand escalier de marbre afin de la rattraper, cette dernière ouvrit les portes de la grande salle pour échapper au visage larmoyant du rouquin, elle l'entendait hurler :

-Hermione ! Je suis désolé ! Malheureusement pour lui, depuis la chute du terrible Tom Marvolo Jedusor ( Il fait peur comme ça ? ) Il avait pus s'acheter une bonne dizaine de nouvelles robes de sorcier qui maintenant n'était plus trop courte pour lui, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Ron peu après avoir passer les portes trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le marbre froid et glissa jusqu'au milieux de la salle, qui, comble du désespoir était en pleine heure de pointe, élèves et professeur restèrent un moment abasourdis, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore pouffe de rire entraînant ainsi tout le monde avec lui. Ron se releva, rouge, mais d'un rouge profond, pompier ou brique choisissez le nom qui vous plaira. Hermione avait profité du chahut ambiant et avait réussi à se faufiler entre Harry et Ginny qui avait l'air dans une conversation extrêmement sérieuse que même la chute de Ron ne parvint pas à les dérider.

Une fois Ron assis en face d'Hermione, les rires s'éteignirent et les conversation reprirent.

-Hermione Je...

-tais toi, plus tard. Laisse moi le temps de réfléchir entre l'_Avada Kedavra_ et le sortilège _Doloris_. Le coupa Hermione.

Cette fois-ci Ron blanchit.

A la fin du repas, les deux allèrent s'enfermer dans une salle de classe vide, où l'on entendais seulement les hurlements d'Hermione. Après être assuré que la brune ne mettrait pas à exécution ses menaces faite pendant le dîner, Harry et Ginny montèrent dans la salle commune des Griffondors.

-Les pauvres ! Dit Harry en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Oui, c'est dommage... Lui répondit Ginny en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Et j'espère pour toi que demain tu ne mette pas en exécution ton fameux plan, ou je risque d'employer comme Hermione la manière forte.

-Ginny... Supplia le beau brun.

-Non. Trancha la rousse. Je te l'ai déjà dit ce soir, je ne veux pas ! Tu va te ridiculiser !

-Mais pourquoi ? Mais personne ne verra rien ! Je te le jure !

-C'est dégoutant !

-M'enfin ! Je suis sûr de ce que t'ai dis, cela ne peut mètre que bénéfique, une meilleur liberté de mouvement, regarde Sirius ! Et Dumbledore, enfin je crois... Sirius lui es d'accord, je lui en ai parlé !

-Tu vois tu n'ai même pas sûr que Dumbledore le fait, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps ! Allez oublie ça s'il-te-plaît, mmmmmh ?

-D'accord... Mais une partie de son esprit à Harry venait brusquement de se lever et de tirer la langue à Ginny. Il se leva manquant de faire tomber son amoureuse ( qui lui refusais sont nouveau rêve ! ) l'embrassa , et monta se coucher.

Avant de dormir Harry réfléchit... ( Comment ça, étonnant ? ) Depuis deux semaines après la rentrée et tout partait déjà n'importe comment, c'était la folie ici. Pourtant lui avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'ils allaient tous pouvoir recommencer leurs septième année à Poudlard, Hermione en avait pleuré de joie pendant deux jours entiers, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Ron qui lui bougonna que lorsque l'on bat le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps on devrait gagner 1000 gallions par mois jusqu'à la fin de de sa vie.

Cependant même l'optimisme exacerbé de Hermione c'était éteint dès le premier jour, un vent de folie s'était levée sur le collège, tout le monde était heureux, même pour les serpentards, avec une histoire sordide de grand sourire aux Griffondors, bien que les deux partie ignore toujours qui à fait le premier pas. Tout le monde était heureux, c'est ce qui va mettre fin au couple de Ron... pensa Harry. Peut-être va t'il en créer de nouveaux ? ... ( il ne croyait pas si bien dire. ) La félicité ambiante régnais désormais en mettre sur le château.

Enfin bref, maintenant à Poudlard : c'était le pied totale. C'est exactement pour cela que Harry voulais mener son projet à bien, les trois autres, Ginny, Hermione et Ron finirais bien par se laisser entraîner. Et sur cette pensée positive il s'endormit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Ron ouvrit ses petits yeux tout fatigués de sommeil, (Hermione l'avait tenue jusqu'à deux heures du matin, et tout cela c'était finalement soldé par une rupture en bonne et du forme.) il vit un Harry habillé de pied en cape un grand sourire sur le visage :

-Alors mon petit coquin ! On es tout seul maintenant ?

-Pas drôle... Ma vie es bouleversée... Dit-il en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

-Roooooh ! Arrête donc un peu, la terre ne vas pas s'arrêter de tourner pour autant, c'est la joie ! Et son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu. Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées ! ( Je prévient que l'utilisation d'un proverbe aussi cucu la praline est tout à fait indépendant de ma bonne volonté. )

Mais Ron avait peur... En effet ses rêves des deux dernières semaines remplient de torses, de poils, et de jambes velues le faisait douter quant à l'orthographe du mot retrouver dans la phrase de Harry, il avait même essayé d'acheter le mensuel « Sorcier et grosse baguette magique » et sa réaction avait été sans appel, il avait changé de bord. Le fait qu'il soit encore avec Hermione le rassurais un peu, mais maintenant... Bref sa rupture avec elle était peut-être une bonne chose après tout, mais le fait que Lavande Brown voulait jouer au docteur avec lui le terrifiait, il aurait bien voulut l'ausculter, mais son corp ne répondrais pas ainsi que son cœur...

-Écoute, faut que l'on parle. Dirent-ils les deux en même temps.

-Commence. Dit Harry

-Bien voilà... je pense que... tu vois... en faite... c'est très simple... je pense que j'ai un penchant pour la gente masculine...

-C'est tout ?

-Comment ça « c'est tout » ?

-Et bien ce n'est pas un problème, c'est cool.

-Oui mais... commença Ron

-Mais rien du tout. Le coupa Harry. Tu pourrais aimer faire des choses à Dobby que tu resterais mon meilleure ami, quoi que... faudrait quand même que Dobby soit d'accord.

-Monsieur ! Dobby veut bien que monsieur Weasley lui fasse des choses si Harry Potter lui demande ! Venait de s'exclamer le petit d'elfe de maison qui venait de transplaner dans le dortoir et qui était déjà en train d'enlever son petit short.

-Non ! Hurla Harry.

Ron c'était évanouit.

-Dobby retourne au cuisine !

-Bien, monsieur, mais n'oublier pas que Dobby peut faire tout ce qui lui demande Harry Potter ! Dit le petit elfe fièrement avec le short en bas des jambes.

-Je n'en doute pas... répondit Harry. Et dans un crack sonore Dobby disparut.

Harry s'approcha du lit de Ron et mit une grande claque à celui-ci qui se réveilla.

-Depuis quand les elfes de maison peuvent faire ça ? Dit-il

-Je ne sais pas... Il ne faut pas oublier que Dobby à servit chez les Malefoy...

Ils restèrent silencieux une bonne minute...

-Bon, écoute Harry tu me promet de rester silencieux ?

-Tu veux faire des trucs à Dobby ? Répondit Harry sérieusement.

-Non, non ! Pour mon Homo... enfin voilà quoi...

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Ouais, moi aussi ! Intervint une troisième personne. Ils se figèrent sur place, et les deux en même temps tournèrent leurs têtes très lentement pour voir un Neville en caleçon qui leurs souriait.

-De toute façon ça me ferais plus de gonzesses pour moi tout seul ! Leurs dit-ils. (-c'est fou ce que Neville avait changé pendant les vacances. Pensèrent les deux Griffondors qui se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.)

-Allez je vous laisse ! Et il descendit les escaliers du dortoir en sifflotant.

-Décidément... Dit Harry.

Ron lui, était sans voix.

-Un vent de folie, complétement fou... murmura Harry.

-Pardon ? Lui demanda Ron.

-Rien... Bon Ron il fallait que je te parle, surtout ne dit rien à Ginny, voilà de toute façon tu l'aurais remarqué... Je vais essayer de...


	2. Une vie normale en faite

Chapitre 2 : Une vie normale en faite.

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry avait commencé, il était fière de lui, Ginny n'avait rien remarqué, accroché vous mesdames et messieurs ! Cela fait une semaine que le célèbre Harry Potter, L'élue, le king, le boss, l'équarisseur de mage noir, le catcheur mexicain se promenait tout nue sous sa robe de sorcier. Sirius lui avait assuré que lui même ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que dans cette accoutrement, seulement lorsqu'il s'habillait de cette manière, lui-même avait essayé à Poudlard, un seul défaut le fit s'arrêter, Sirius comme chaque adolescent débordant d'hormones, et lui en avait un bon paquet, avait eu quelque problèmes de pudeur avec certaine de ses camarades de classes ( une histoire de tente dressé en permanence. ) mais passons... Harry adorait faire cela aux yeux et au nez de tout le monde. Il était aussi quasiment persuadé que Dumbledore lui même... Et pourquoi pas Rogue après tout ? Comment fait-il les jours de canicules pour garder sa robe de sorcier sur le dos ? Harry chassât cette pensée de son esprit et déglutit péniblement.

Quant à Ron et Hermione, la rupture se passa tout de même assez bien, ils avaient finalement réussi à avoir une conversation calme, et avait renoué une relation amicale.

Nous retrouvons nos quatre héros Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Harry un mardi matin en plein petit-déjeuner, et non, mardi c'est pas ravioli, mardi c'est potion :

-Faut que je me dépêche dit Ron. Après j'aimerais passer à la blibliothèque pour vérifier mon devoir.

-On dit bibliothèque Ron. Souligna Hermione.

-C'est pareil, on comprend. Rétorqua le rouquin.

-Non.

-Si ! Et Ron commença à chantonner « Blibliothèque ! Blibliothèques ! »

-Stupide. Marmonna t'elle. Bon on y va ? J'aimerais moi aussi passer à la blibliothèque. Merde... Oh ! Puis zut...

Ils se levèrent, mais en se levant Harry fit apparaître une parties de ses jambes.

-Harry ! Cria Ginny scandalisée ton pantalon !

La moitié de la table des Griffondors tournèrent la tête en même temps.

-Il es tout sale ! Se rattrapa t'elle.

Puis elle l'entraîna à l'écart.

-Harry ! Fulmina t'elle.

-Ecoute Ginny. Dit Harry qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse à présent pour trouver une échappatoire : Ce matin j'ai complètement oublié d'en mettre un ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu pense... J'avais juste d'autre choses à penser...

-Et que-ce qui peut-être si important pour te faire oublier de mettre ton pantalon ? Ironisa la rouquine.

-Ron es gay. ( Finalement Harry se dit que Ron est son meilleure ami, et que, après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré tout les deux, il pouvait être fière de lui avoir sauvé la mise grâce à ça. )

-Tu mens. Affirma t'elle.

-Non je t'assure. Harry avait déjà un pied dans le plat, autant mettre les deux. J'ai même trouvé deux numéros de « Sorcier et grosse baguette magique » dont le spécial numéros été avec le triple poster central, grandeur nature qui bouge et le mec il fait tournoyer sa... enfin, non. Je ne te mens pas.

-Ah ! Il à réussi à trouver ce numéro ? Elle s'interrompit brusquement, rosi légèrement, et se retourna pour rejoindre Hermione.

Harry se félicita intérieurement de ne jamais avoir accepté ses photos et cette interview à ce magazine, bien qu'à l'époque il eut été très tenté...

Quelques minutes plus tard les septième année attendaient devant la salle des potions, Pansy Parkinson qui elle n'avait pas changé le moins du monde, mentalement, bien que physiquement, désormais elle fasse tourner la tête de tout les garçons de Poudlard, A sa vue Harry se dit qu'il n'avais jamais pris le temps d'étudier la pierre du château et resta collé contre le mur jusqu'à l'entrée en classe.

A la fin du cours, qui portais sur la potion de l'Amortentia, Pansy se dit qu'il ne fallait pas changer les bonnes habitudes et dit tout haut :

-En tout cas certaine personne ici devrait bien en avoir besoin dit-elle avec un sourire narquois à l'égard d'Hermione.

-Ta gueule sale boudin. Répondit Hermione.( Hermione changeait aussi. )

Cette ainsi que le fantasme de la plupart des garçons de Poudlard se réalisa, Hermione Granger se battant à main nue avec Pansy Pakinson. Après plusieurs minutes d'un combat échevelé, la moitié de leurs vêtements à terre, et le départ précipité d'un bon tiers des garçons ( dont Harry qui partit quelques secondes après le début du combat, en murmurant « Pas comme Sirius, pas comme Sirius ! » ) de la foule pour des raisons obscures de problèmes qu'ils disaient digestif, mon œil pensa Ron et il ajouta avec fureur dans sa tête « bande de pervers précoces ! » Le combat ne lui fit aucun effet, il regarda autour de lui et Draco Malefoy avait l'air aussi déçus que lui...

Malheureusement pour les deux protagoniste, l'arrivée du professeur Mcgonagall coupa court à la lutte acharné, mais elle aurait tout à loisir à la continuer pendant la semaine de retenue que leur affligeât Minerva.

-Quelle salope ! Fulmina Hermione en remontant dans la salle commune des Griffondors à la fin de la journée. Et d'ailleurs ou es Harry ? Je ne l'ai même pas entendue m'encourager !

-Ont sait pas 'Mione répondirent en même temps Ginny et Ron.

-Et calme toi. Ajouta Ginny. Tu t'énerve pour rien, c'est pas la mort une semaine de retenue.

-On voit que c'est pas toi qui va te coltiner une pouffiasse pareil tout les soirs de la semaine grommelât la belle brune.

Ils retrouvèrent Harry assis sur un fauteuil seul, hormis Neville qui embrassait sauvagement Lavande Brown dans un coin, Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement à la vue de cette scène et s'assit en face de Harry. Encore faut-il que Neville ne vienne pas lui proposer quelque chose de dégoutant avec Lavande ( oui, Neville avait vraiment beaucoup changé. ) pensait-il. Il l'aimait bien, mais il ne fallait pas pousser.

Harry lui, se disait que si il devait continuer de vivre de cette façon, parce que vraiment il adorait cela ! il lui faudrait se crever les yeux...

Hermione repensait à Pansy et son étreinte puissante, elle es balèze la garce... j'aime bien...

Ginny était déjà monté dans les dortoirs elle regardait par sa fenêtre :

-Parfait... murmura t'elle. _Accio _magazines ! Une pile de magazine s'envola d'une fenêtre environnante et arriva jusqu'à sa fenêtre, elle n'en garda qu'un, s'allongeant sur son lit, elle l'ouvrit à la page central ferma les rideaux rouges, et soupira d'aise...

Il faisait nuit noire, pas de lune, rien. Et du haut de la tour d'astronomie on pouvait apercevoir deux silhouettes encapuchonnées, qui avait l'air afféré dans un plan diabolique, le Mal avait-il encore une fois pénétré le château ? Comment le Mal savait-il que tout les mardi soir Albus Dumbledore donnais des réunions de lingerie fine en compagnie de la bassiste des bizzar' sister et qu'il pouvait venir en tout impunité ? Personne ne le sera jamais puisque les deux personnages maléfiques ne sont simplement que Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malefoy qui aime bien passer leurs temps libre la-haut.

-Salope de Granger ! Dit pansy.

-humpf. Lui répondit Drago

-Toute une semaine avec elle... je vais la tuer... ou la mordre très fort, quand on s'est battu cette après-midi j'ai presque crus qu'elle gémissait de plaisir... Affirma la Serpentarde en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'aime bien l'orange moi... murmura Malefoy.

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions silencieuse, ils redescendirent pour aller dans leurs salle commune, en passant près d'une grande gargouille une voix retenti un peu étouffé :

-Ohohohohoh ! Cette guêpière vous va à ravir Albus !

Ils arrêtèrent nette... puis repartir en courant... Ils avaient eu peur, vraiment peur.


	3. Mémoire de serpent endommagé

Alors pour commencer, un très grand merci aux trois revieweurs de ma première fictions. Vous gagnez ma reconnaissance éternelle, ensuite ben rien, v'là le chapitre suivant, z'aurez ptêtre remarqué que je poste toujours le vendredi de chaque semaine, je pense pas que je changerais, que çe soit pour n'importe qu'elle fiction. ( oui oui j'en ai d'autres sur le feu, plus sombre. )

Le Vendredi c'est cool, c'est juste avant le week-end tout ça... Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Mémoire de serpent endommagé.

Finalement, la semaine qui venait fut pratiquement normal.

La première retenue pour Pansy et Hermione fut étrangement calme, il est sûr que passer une soirée entière à frotter, astiquer, nettoyer les plus belles récompenses de Poudlard dans la salle des trophées en charmante compagnie de Argus Rusard n'aide pas à la conversation, bien que ce dernier soit une excellente source de plaisanterie, Hermione et Pansy ne pipèrent mots.

-J'y vais. Dit Hermione mardi soir à 19h 50.

-Courage. Lui répondit Harry qui était seul dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, en effet les deux Weasley passaient beaucoup de temps seuls dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, Harry n'avait pas cherché à aller plus loin.

Hermione arriva en première, puis Rusard, et Pansy en dernière, ils pouvaient commencer. ( Dans le silence le plus complet bien entendue. ) Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, Rusard expliqua qu'il avait entendue le baron sanglant dire au moine de Poufsouffle que Peeves allait faire des siennes ce soir, vers la blibliothèque euh... Bibliothèque. ( une histoire occulte de trafic d'herbe dîtes « magiques » qui fait voir le monde à 360°. ) Il partit donc, laissant tout de même Miss Teigne en sentinelle, mais depuis son attaque du basilic il avait accroché au coup du félin un petit coq qui chantait en permanence, Dumbledore l'avait ensorcelé en personne, il était maintenant difficile pour la chatte de passer inaperçue, les élèves ne s'en plaignaient pas, bien au contraire. Au même moment dans la Blibliothèque euh... Bibliothèque ( Ron Weasley ! Hurlai-je de rage devant mon écran. ) Madame pince dont nous décrirons pas la tenue ici, mon histoire étant seulement interdite au moins de treize ans, venait de jeter toutes ses affaires de bureau sur le sol et attendait son prince charmant. Coïncidences ? ...

Après cinq minutes de durs labeur, les deux filles toujours avides d'en découdre l'une de l'autre bouillonnaient d'idées de tortures, Hermione hésitait entre le dentifrice et la semoule à mettre dans le nez. ( le dentifrice dans le nez est une histoires vrai... la douleur est indescriptible... ) Quant à Pansy elle pris les devant en ne changeant pas ses habitudes, elle prit une énorme coupe d'argent et commença à astiquer une anse de manière lubrique. ( Chut ! Chuuuuuuut ! Taisez-vous tout les mecs dans la salles là, z'allez pas entendre la suite bande de sale pervers ! ) En regardant Hermione elle dit :

-Ça doit te manquer, hein Granger ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Lui répondit celle-ci. Bien au contraire.

-Ahahahaha ! Le Weasley est un mauvais coup au lit ? Ricana t-elle.

-Pas du tout ! Rétorqua Hermione qui avait déjà les joues toutes rouges. C'est juste que nous étions absent tout les deux lors de ces moments... Nous pensions à autre chose...

-Attends... que veux tu dire par là ? Demanda la serpentarde qui continuait à frotter la anse plus vite.

-Rien du tout...

-Granger ! On me cache rien à moi, avoue moi tout !

-Oh ! Regarde ! Tu es en train de nettoyer la dernière coupe de quidditch que les serpentards ont gagné !

-Ah bon ? En effet, c'est amusant... Attends n'essaye pas de changer de conversation !

Mais Hermione avait déjà sortit sa baguette et murmuré _Oubliettes, _elle pensait avoir réussi à lui effacer les dernières minutes de cette conversation houleuse lorsque Pansy la regarda d'un air totalement absent en lui disant :

-Bonjours ! Comment t'appelle-tu ? Et un sourire ébahit apparut sur son visage.

Hermione eu l'impression d'un coup de poing dans son ventre qui la vida de son oxygène, ensuite avec un réalisme impressionnant une image commença à se former dans son esprit : c'était le visage de Gilderoy Lockhart. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et elle l'entendit parler avec une voix un peu éloignée en écho et sur un ton -je viens de comprendre que deux plus deux font quatre- : « Je sais faire les lettres attachées maintenant... Les lettres attachées... »

Quand Hermione reprit conscience quelques minutes plus tard, c'est le visage du Professeur Mcgonagall qui lui parlait :

-Miss Granger avez vous une explication à tout cela ? Hurlait Mcgonagall pour se faire entendre.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle : La moitié des trophées de la salle était au sol, ainsi que l'intégralité des produits de nettoyages, Pansy sautillait autour d'elles Miss Teigne dans une mains qu'elle tenait par la queue comme un ballon d'hélium dégonflé en la secouant , la chatte poussait des miaulements stridents mais le pire c'était le petit coq attaché au coup du félin qui chantait maintenant au moins 5 fois plus fort que d'habitude, le vacarme était assourdissant, et Pansy criait des questions :

-Où sommes nous ? Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Dite moi ! C'est quoi ? N'arrêtait-elle pas de demander en montrant du doigt tout ce qu'elle trouvait.

Hermione vit les narines du Professeur frémirent, elle se retourna sourit à Pansy et lui dit :

-Venez ma chère, je vais tout vous raconter. Pansy approcha tout en babillant comme un petit enfant. Dès qu'elle fut proche, Minerva pointa sa baguette « _Petrificus Totalus »,_ Pansy tomba, lâchât Miss Teigne qui s'enfuit avec un feulement indigné, et le silence revint dans la salle.

-Bon, je veux une explication. Et... Où est Rusard ?

-Je ne sais pas professeur, il est partit peu après notre début de retenue, il à parlé de Blibliothèque euh... Bibliothèque...

Mcgonagall grognât.

-Continuez.

Hermione, rouge de honte qui aurait fait pâlir Ron raconta toute l'histoire et s'effondra en sanglot...

-Allons, allons. Dit Minerva en lui tapotant l'épaule. Vous n'avez fait que murmurer le sortilège, les effets ne seront pas conséquents, et je pense bien que vous ne vouliez pas lui faire du mal.

-Oui... Répondit Hermione entre deux sanglot. Mais pourquoi est-elle comme ça si les effets ne sont pas conséquents ?

-Le fait que Miss Parkinson soit dans cette état vient du choc du sortilège seulement, elle retrouvera les facultés principal dans très peu de temps, une bonne nuit de sommeil tout au plus, mais je crains tout de même qu'il va falloir lui rappeler un bon nombre de ses souvenirs c'est certain, mais tout devrait très bien se passer, bon ! Vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir Miss Granger, je m'occupe d'emmener Miss Parkinson à l'infirmerie, et vus les circonstances je retire votre semaine de retenue.

Après avoir murmuré un petit merci, Hermione retourna très vite à la salle commune des Gryffondors pour la trouver vide. Ni une ni deux elle sauta dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons, et en ouvrant la porte elle criait presque malgré l'heure tardive :

-J'ai fais une grosse...

Elle s'arrêta nette, et tout se passa très vite, Ron jeta un magazine très loin en la voyant rentrer, Dean et Seamus s'écartèrent très vite l'un de l'autre le teint rouge, qui prit une délicate teinte verdâtre lorsqu'ils remarquèrent le filet de bave qui les reliait... Harry la regardait avec des yeux ronds avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans la tenue d'Adam il sauta sous sa couette. Quant à Neville il était juste à côté d'elle une main sur le mur et dit avec un sourire en coin :

-Ta fait une grosse quoi ?

-Euh... Excusez moi... Ron, Harry en bas s'il-vous-plaît...

-On te rejoins dans quelques instants 'Mione. Lui répondit la voix étouffée de Harry qui venait de sous les couvertures.

* * *

-Attend ! Tu a dis à Pansy que j'étais gay ? Gémit Ron dans la salle commune.

-Non justement c'est à cause de ça... que j'ai fais une grosse bêtise... laisse moi finir. Et elle leurs raconta la fin de l'histoire.

-Ça me fait penser à Lockart moi, vous vous souvenez ? Dit-il en rigolant.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Tais-toi Ron ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Hurla presque Hermione.

-Ecoute Hermione, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, Mcgonagall ta assuré que tout allait s'arranger. La rassura Harry en se levant et en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui... Mais je me sens coupable pour Pansy... Dit-elle en serrant plus fort Harry.

* * *

Draco se battait. Il était dans le même couloirs où avait eu lieux la bataille de Pansy et de Hermione mais cette fois-ci il se battait face à Ron Weasley... c'était violent... c'était bon...

Minerva Mcgonagall regardait pensivement Draco Malefoy dormir dans son dortoir, il gémissait dans son lit, avait la bouche grande ouverte un filet de bave en sortant venant agrandir une petite tache sombre sur son matelas. Elle se dit qu'elle n'allait pas le priver d'un si beau rêve. ( d'après ce qu'elle voyait. ) Tout cela pourrai bien attendre demain matin, elle se retourna quand dans un sursaut Malefoy se redressait en criant :

-Embrasse moi sale Trytondors !

Mcgonagall le regarda éberlué puis se reprit :

-Très bien, vous êtes réveillé monsieur Malefoy, vous voudrez bien me suivre s'il-vous-plaît ?

Draco lui jeta un regard avec des yeux mi-ouvert ses cheveux ébouriffés, avec un long filet de bave sur le menton :

-Kesskispace ? Dit-il d'une voix ensommeillé

-Veuillez me suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie s'il-vous-plaît. Dit doucement le professeur de métamorphose.

-A l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Miss Parkinson à eu un petit souci de santé... Venez je vous expliquerez sur le chemin. Et... essuyez votre menton...

-Oh ! Il s'exécuta. D'accord. Par contre professeur pouvez vous... euh... attendre dehors je... Et Draco émit quelques bruits qui ressemblait à « pasmetrepijapourdodo »

-Bien. Dit Minerva ne laissant rien paraître, et elle partit.

Sur le chemin Mcgonagall raconta la mésaventure de sa camarade de classe à Draco, et lui dit que une fois le choc passé, elle recouvrirait ses esprit, c'est là qu'il intervenait, étant donné qu'il était le meilleur ami de Pansy il devait lui raconter sa vie depuis qu'il la connaissait, un moment même anodin pouvait lui faire retrouver toute la mémoire.

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, ils passèrent vers la Bibliothèque ( ouais ! ) et le bruit sourd d'un corps que l'on plaquait sur un mur se fit entendre, Draco remarqua que le professeur Mcgonagall pâlit...

-Euh... Professeur ? Nous devrions peut-être aller voir ?

-Malefoy... Le dîner était excellent... Je ne compte pas le rendre...

Draco ne chercha pas à aller plus loin. Minerva reprit :

-Évidemment, ses parents ont déjà été prévenues, ils arrivent demain matin. Dit Mcgonagall en laissant passer Draco devant elle pour entrer dans l'infirmerie. Ils passeront souvent dans la journée lui parler, et vous ce sera vos soirées, bien entendue les professeurs seront prévenues vous serez dispensez de devoirs jusqu'à ce que Miss Parkinson retrouve la mémoire, cependant n'oubliez pas vos ASPIC's à la fin de l'année !

Draco hocha la tête. Ils s'approchèrent d'un lit où Pansy était encore sous l'emprise du maléfice du saucisson que lui avait infligé le professeur Mcgonagall, elle roulait des yeux et on pouvait sentir qu'elle voulait vraiment parler, l'infirmière Madame Pomfresh arrivait vers eux un gobelet remplie d'un liquide violet foncé ainsi que d'un entonnoir.

-Potion de sommeil. Dit-elle en levant le gobelet, elle montra l'entonnoir : pour qu'elle puisse la prendre. Normalement une bonne nuit de sommeil et elle devrait aller mieux, le sortilège n'a été que murmuré.

En même temps qu'elle parlait, elle avait placé l'entonnoir dans la bouche de Pansy qui avait de grand yeux rond.

-Miss, écoutez moi. La potion que je vais vous donner va répondre à toute les questions que vous vous posez. Les yeux s'agrandirent encore et Pomfresh versa doucement le liquide dans l'entonnoir. Quelques instants après les paupières de Pansy se fermèrent, Mcgonagall leva son maléfice et poussa un soupir.

-Voilà Monsieur Malefoy, donc je vous attends demain soir, vous pouvez retournez dans votre dortoir, je vais aller m'occuper de ce problème de Blibliothèque... Bibliothèque je veux dire...

Draco remarqua que Minerva Mcgonagall avait encore pâlit à l'évocation de cette tâche. En sortant il entendit Pomfresh dire :

-Mais que-ce qu'il lui trouve à cette vieille harpi ! Et le professeur Mcgonagall tousser bruyament.


End file.
